The Bitter and The Sweet
by CatLady4
Summary: Tolkien tells us that Gimli may have followed Legolas over the sea to the Undying Lands. Did he? And if so, how did it all come about?
1. Chapter 1

Gimli tossed the parchment square onto the table. His bones creaking in protest, he lowered himself into the chair and sighed. When had he gotten old? Some days he didn't even want to walk down a flight of stairs. Sad for a dwarf who had once run almost non-stop across the plains of Rohan. Slowly he reached out, pulled the crystal box forward and lifted the lid. Inside were those things he valued the most. Or rather, those things that represented memories that he particularly treasured.

The box itself symbolized his highest achievement: Lord of Aglarond, the Glittering Caves. He remembered how stunned he been when King Eomer had appointed him the caretaker of the caves in Helm's Deep. How had he, the son of a merchant, reached such heights? 'But why me, your majesty?' he had asked.

'Please, Gimli, I am still Eomer to you. Why you? Who else ever recognized the beauty of these caverns? Who else can I trust to maintain them for my people? Legolas told me of your reverence for what I always saw as only a safe haven in times of trouble. You opened all our eyes to this treasure and should be rewarded. Therefore, I name you, Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves.'

Gimli had bowed his head in acknowledgment of the honor, amazed at what joining the seemingly hopeless quest of the Fellowship had brought to him. Of course, there were a few rules to follow. The Caves must never be treated as a commercial venture, all were to be welcomed no matter their race or origin, and on no account was anything to be removed except under special circumstances.

The crystal of the box had been one of those circumstances. Gimli and the dwarven kin that joined him had slowly explored and excavated to open up new caverns of great beauty. On one memorable day they had discovered a large crystal that was so pure it could be seen through. When he first saw it, Gimli realized it was the crystal that he had longed to find.

After consulting with his engineers, he approached Eomer and explained his idea. 'Normally, I would not even contemplate moving such a treasure, but I was hoping you would agree that in this one case….' he said.

Eomer smiled at the dwarf's quiet request. 'Of course you may move it, Gimli. Please understand that I trust you to do the right thing. If I ever believe otherwise, you will be the first to know!'

Bowing, Gimli smiled gratefully. 'I promise it will be worth it, Eomer.'

Now he stroked the sides of the box. With his own hands he had skillfully removed the crystal, carefully cut and shaped it, and finally inserted two hairs of the Lady Galadriel into its center. Now it stood in the main hall of the Caves to be gazed at and admired by all who saw it. The leftover shards he had used to make the box that rested under his hands.

After slowly lifting the lid, he carefully lifted out the first treasure, a lock of intricately braided hair. Even as old as it was, red glints still glimmered across the brown.

Gimli had never really considered marriage. Like most dwarf-men, he knew the odds were against him. Also, he spent very little time around dwarves in general, dwarf-women in particular. Once he reached marriageable age, he was on the road with his father. Later, there was the Fellowship and the rebuilding of Minas Tirith. It was only when he settled into the Glittering Caves that he interacted with women, but those for the most part were already married or uninterested.

However, one day Gloin appeared in Gimli's workroom. 'I need you to guide a tour for me, Gimli. They have come all the way from the Grey Mountains, but I have a delivery to check over.'

'Adad, normally I wouldn't mind, but I am also quite busy today. Can't someone else do it?' Gimli protested. He really didn't like to give tours. He was almost always _quite busy_ when asked.

'No excuses this time, Gimli,' Gloin groused. 'These are quite important people, and I would not like to see them receive less than the best we have to offer. Give them an hour and then I may be able to take over.'

Knowing his day was shot, Gimli finally conceded. 'Alright, Adad, I'll see that they get a decent tour. But you owe me one!'

Gimli walked into the main entrance hall and saw the little group gathered around Galadriel's Crystal. He was surprised as he drew closer to see that there was a dwarf-woman among their number. He was even more surprised at how his heart raced when he was introduced to her. 'Ailie, daughter of Dahrin' intoned the dwarf who led the group.

The first thing Gimli noted was Ailie's hair. It was darkbrown but with red strands woven through. She wore it in a mass of braids gathered at the back of her head. Small pearls decorated a net of gold thread that covered her hair. Obviously Dahrin was a dwarf of means. Pearls were a rarity among dwarves and highly prized. However, had she been dressed in rags Gimli would have felt the same. Something drew her to him and he had to prod himself to respond to the greetings.

For her part, Ailie too was drawn to the dwarf who introduced himself as the Lord of the Glittering Caves. By the time the tour was only half over, the other four in the group could not help but notice the mutual attraction.

When Gloin came to take Gimli's place, Gimli said, 'Oh, Adad, never mind. I know you are busy. Please allow me to continue as the guide,' he said this without taking his eyes off Ailie.

Gloin lifted an eyebrow at his son. 'Are you sure, son? I thought you were _too busy_ to take give a tour?' he asked archly.

'No, no, not busy at all, Adad.'

Gloin said, 'Very well, but don't hesitate to call for me if you need help.' He bowed to the rest of the group and departed with a knowing smirk on his face.

* * *

Three weeks later Ailie, daughter of Dahrin, and Gimli, Lord of the Glittering Caves were wed. Gimli never did find out if his father really _had_ been busy that day or if he had been matchmaking all along. He didn't care. His life with Ailie had been more than he ever dreamed he could have. She had given him the braid on their wedding night, and he had treasured it ever since.

Placing the braid back in the box, Gimli removed the next treasure: a finely crafted toy from Dale. As with marriage, Gimli had never expected to be a father, but Ailie had given birth to their only child five years after they were wed.

A glowing Gimli had raced into Gloin's chamber with the news. 'I have a son, Adad! You are a grandfather!'

'Congratulations, Gimli. And how is Ailie?'

'Doing well according to the midwife; she is sleeping now.' Gimli paused a moment and then said, 'Adad, I am going to name him Gloin in your honor.'

If he had expected to see his father's surprise and pleasure in this announcement, Gimli was the one to be surprised.

'No, no, you shouldn't do that,' Gloin said.

'But why not? You have meant so much to me, guided me so well. I would not be here now without you, and I thought it would please you,' Gimli insisted.

'If you want to honor someone because of who you are now, than name him Thorin.'

A puzzled Gimli said, 'Thorin? As in Thorin Stonehelm? Why would I do that?'

'No, Thorin as in Thorin Oakenshield,' Gloin replied.

'But he died long ago, and I barely knew him.'

'Exactly, and now you do not remember him, but it is important that we do. To remember our past and to honor it. To never forget what we suffered and accomplished,' Gloin said.

'I'm sorry, but I still don't understand. Why do I owe all that to Thorin Oakenshield?' Gimli persisted.

'Because without Thorin, we would have almost nothing of what we have now, son. We would probably be mere traders on the dusty road. Think about it: Had Thorin not met Gandalf, he would not have invited me on the mission to regain Erebor. Without the Erebor quest, I would not have had a share of untold wealth. But beyond that, Bilbo would never have found the Ring, and you and I would never have gone to Rivendell. You would have had no part in the Fellowship; never met Eomer; never seen the Glittering Caves and never become its lord. I could go on, but surely you get the idea? Without that one act of Thorin Oakenshield, none of this (he waved around the beautiful room) would have been possible. Name your son Thorin and teach him about the dwarf who bore the name before him.'

Gimli had listened and realized the truth of Gloin's words. So instead of Gloin, son of Gimli, he had Thorin, son of Gimli. And it was a good and honorable name. Gloin and he had enjoyed telling young Thorin about the Quest for Erebor and the Fellowship of the Ring. If only their good relationship had continued as the boy aged. Gimli regarded the toy again. It was skillfully made like all the toys of Dale; a little wagon with little horses driven by a little man. All of which worked just like a real wagon would. It had been brought on a visit by some of the dwarves of Erebor to see the marvelous caves.

When Gimli had given it to Thorin, the child had shoved it aside and sneered. 'I am too old for such a silly toy, Adad. Give it to a baby!'

Perhaps it had been a little young for the lad, but he had always appreciated gifts before. Gimli had scolded Thorin for being ungrateful. It was only the first of many arguments between the two. Even Ailie had not been able to smooth things over and bring lasting peace. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He and Thorin always seemed to be angry at one another.

Sighing, Gimli put the toy back in the box. Perhaps not the best memory, but a memory nonetheless. At least he had a son, and one he was proud of no matter what.

* * *

A glint of silver gleamed in the box and Gimli pulled a silver brooch from its depths. It still glittered as it caught the light, undimmed by the years. Beautiful eyes and hair of gold now flashed through Gimli's memory, and he smiled as he remembered the kindness of Galadriel. He had loved two women in his life, and both were associated with this pin. He had loved Galadriel for her ethereal beauty and acceptance of dwarves. He loved Ailie because she made him complete.

Ailie loved the brooch and cloak from the first time she saw them. Gimli had explained how it had been made by elves and how he had worn it for decades with it showing very little wear. Her hand had stroked the fabric. 'I wish I could have met her, Gimli, to thank her for keeping you warm all these years.

On impulse, Gimli unfastened the brooch, removed the cloak and draped it around her shoulders. 'There!' he exclaimed. 'Now it will keep you warm for another hundred years.'

Ailie had protested such a wonderful gift, but Gimli had insisted. 'I will be able to appreciate it all the more by seeing you wear it, my love.'

Sadly, he now remembered the last time he had seen the cloak. Ailie had come down with a fever that caused her to shiver and ache. 'Gimli, I am so cold!' she had cried. He brought the cloak and wrapped her in it, then cradled her shivering form. Slowly, the tremors diminished and he thought perhaps the cloak had brought a miracle cure. But it was not to be. When he called her name, there was no response and he realized that his beloved wife was dead.

He held her for hours before Thorin and the healers convinced him that it was time to let go. When they started to remove the cloak, he had stopped them. 'No, leave her be. Let it be her shroud.'

Now he held the leaf brooch and stroked it gently. Although it had been several years since she had passed, it seemed like yesterday. 'Sleep, Ailie, sleep. I will remember you, always.' He placed the brooch next to the lock of hair.

Reaching into the box one last time, he pulled out a battered leather-bound book, the cover stained and its pages slashed and charred at the edges. _'You had better keep it, Gimli, and take it back to Dain, if you get a chance. It will interest him, though it will grieve him deeply.'_ Even after all these years, Gandalf words echoed through his mind. He had taken the book and carried it throughout all those months of the War of the Ring nestled safely in the bottom of his pack. Through Moria, through Lorien, through battles, triumphs and tragedies. It had been with him when he first saw the Glittering Caves. It had gone with him into Fangorn. Although Gimli had dreaded his promise to Legolas, he had gone with the elf to visit the ancient forest and survived to tell the tale.

And at last he had returned with it to Erebor but not to give it to Dain. Dain was dead; slain in battle at the foot of the mountain. Now his son, Thorin Stonehelm struggled to rebuild what once again had been destroyed by vast orc armies. He had little time for, and less interest in, a battered book from Moria about dwarves long departed.

'Balin dead, you say?' he had asked. 'That is a great sorrow, but my father did warn him about entering that accursed place.' When Gimli offered to give him the book, Thorin had said, 'Just leave it in the archives, Gimli. Someone there may find it of interest.'

Gimli had taken the book down to the vast cavern that housed the history of the dwarves of Erebor, but when he stood at last in the door and looked at the innumerable records, books and scrolls amassed there, he did not have the heart to leave this last remnant of Balin behind to be lost forever. ' _No one will ever miss it or even know it exists,'_ he thought as he tucked it back in his pack.

And no one ever had. When Eomer appointed him Lord of the Glittering Caves, he brought it along as a reminder of his adventures. Even though he examined it on the brightest days of the year, he had never gained any further knowledge of Balin and the ill-fated Moria expedition. It didn't matter. It had taken on far more meaning to him than it would ever have had for anyone else.

The box empty, he turned his attention to the message that had arrived that morning. It was composed of very few words, but the import of it was immense:

 _I weary of Middle-earth. It is time. Look for me in a few days._

It was signed by a single letter 'L' in the Elvish script.

Gimli sighed. He had known this day would come, if he lived to see it. Lately he had begun to think that he would be dead before Legolas made his final journey West. They had long discussed the elf's longing for the sea, but Legolas had seemed to find comfort and pleasure in the restoration of Ithilien. Now he knew it was a forlorn hope.

Slowly he put his treasures into a pack at his feet and placed the little note with them. There were only a few things left to tend to. He had long prepared for this day. He pulled a velvet bag out of a drawer and placed the crystal box inside. Now all he had to do was wait for Legolas to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of spring soon lured Gimli outside. He took up a post in a little courtyard near the main entrance to the caves and told the sentries to send word as soon as the elf was sighted.

On the fourth day, the sun was warm and it wasn't long before he nodded off over the book in his lap. His slumber was interrupted as a voice said, 'A fine greeting this is, Master Dwarf!'

Struggling to throw off his sun dreams, Gimli finally managed to lift his head to find Legolas grinning down at him. The elf appeared virtually unchanged from the first day Gimli had met him. Oh, there might be the faintest of creasing around the eyes, but that was it. The dwarf felt each and every one of his years just looking at him.

'How did you get past the guards?' he asked grumpily. He hated to give the elf the upper hand even after all these years.

Ignoring the question, Legolas asked one of his own. 'How have you been, my friend?' He didn't say anything, but the change in Gimli shocked him. Although they kept in touch through letters, it had been at least twenty-five years since they had met in person. The dwarf before him had no red left in his bushy hair and although his shoulders were still broad, there was a frailty to his body.

Gimli's vision had cleared and he could see the surprise in the elf's eyes. 'I feel as old as you are some days, but I'm not dead yet!' he growled.

'Obviously,' Legolas replied. 'Will I need to prepare a cart to carry you on this journey? Or have you decided it is wiser to sit by your fire for a few more years?' He kept the tone light, but now that he had seen Gimli, he wondered about the wisdom of more travel.

Gimli snorted. 'A cart? How dare you, elf. You will be many years gone before I ride in a cart!' As a twinge of pain shot through his neck, he said more seriously, 'I will not let you down, my friend. I have no desire to end my days as a burden at Thorin's hearth.'

Although he knew the answer, Gimli still asked, 'And you, you still wish to leave Middle-earth? No change of heart?'

With a smile Legoals stated, 'No, no change of heart. My work in Ithilien is done and all my kinfolk have already departed. Men now rule and with the passing of Aragorn, it is time.'

'What of your father? Will Thranduil be joining you?'

'No, we have said our goodbyes. He and a few of others will move deep into the Greenwood and have no intention of leaving. They have never heard the sea and do not feel its pull,' the elf sighed. The same note of longing that always crept into his voice when he talked of the sea was still there.

'And you, Gimli? You are certain you wish to journey with me? There is a change of plans that may make the journey more arduous.'

'Oh? What change? Are you not sailing down the Anduin?' Gimli asked puzzled. 'The last I knew, you were busily building a ship.'

'Yes, I was and it was all but finished. However, some fool of a workman got careless with his smoking and started it on fire! There is nothing left but a charred ruin and I do not have the heart to start anew. I intend to go to the Grey Havens instead and take ship from there.'

'Well, I must admit that it is further than I expected, but the roads are safe now and I have all the time in the world,' Gimli replied.

'What of Thorin and the Caves?'

'Thorin has already assumed most of my duties, Legolas. He will probably be happier when I am gone,' Gimli replied quietly.

Knowing of the friction between father and son, Legolas still said, 'I doubt that, Gimli. He is still your son.'

'Yes, but he has his own ideas, and we constantly argue over them. It will be better this way. He needs to be free to rule as he sees fit. Now let us go and find some lunch and decide on the best route to take!' Just the idea of being on the road again reinvigorated the dwarf.

* * *

Gimli knocked gently on the door and pushed it open. Thorin sat at a desk piled high with paper and parchment. 'Do you have a minute, Thorin?' he asked quietly.

Sighing, Thorin replied, 'Yes, but only one. I am very busy as you can see. What is it?' He knew that 'only a minute' with his father was often quite long.

Gimli smiled sadly and nodded. 'Not much really. I just wanted to tell you that I will be leaving in another day or two.'

Only half paying attention, Thorin said, 'Oh, taking Legolas off to visit King Elfwine?' Gimli occasionally went to Meduseld to visit Eomer's heir for a few days.

'No, not this time. I will be leaving with Legolas and not coming back.'

Thorin's head jerked up, all thoughts of work forgotten at these startling words. 'Not coming back? What do you mean? Where are you going?'

'I am going with Legolas to the Grey Havens. He is leaving Middle-earth and I wish to see him off. It is the least I can do for an old friend.'

Thorin looked puzzled. 'You mean to go with him into the West? Do you want to? What about the Caves?' he asked in confusion.

'You are Lord of the Glittering Caves now, Thorin.' Ever since Ailie's death, Gimli had relinquished more and more of the running of the Caves to his son. These days, he was content to attend the ceremonial events and nothing more.

'I believe things will be easier for you once I am gone. You and I both know that as long as I am here, the people still tend to see me as their lord no matter what.' This was all too true. If Thorin tried to make the least change, folk would often ask, ' _What does Lord Gimli think_?' or at least have a look on their faces implying it. 'And besides, now you can make all those changes that we always argue about! And as for going into the West, you know as well as I that a dwarf would never be allowed to go. No, after Legolas leaves, I intend to continue on to the Blue Mountains. It was my childhood home and I would like to see it again. Perhaps I will remain there or visit Ailie's people in the Grey Mountains.'

'And if neither of those pleases you in the end, you will return?' For some reason, Thorin, who had frequently chaffed under his father's presence, could not bear the thought of never seeing him again.

'No, I shall not return, Thorin. This journey will already be long. I will find somewhere else to spend my last few years. And who knows? Maybe the Elves will relent and take me after all! They took hobbits, why not a dwarf? I should dearly love to see the Lady again, and perhaps Frodo or Sam still lives. They say time flows at a different rate in the Undying Lands.'

He placed the velvet bag on Thorin's desk. 'I wanted you to have this.'

Thorin reached out, opened the bag and withdrew the crystal box. 'But this is your pride and joy, Adad, I can't accept it.' He had grown up with tales about the box and its contents.

'No, it is part of the Glittering Caves, Thorin, and will remain here. Use if for your own treasures. Besides, I am not leaving everything.' He gently stroked the leaf brooch that he had pinned to his shoulder and thought of the other items he had stowed in his pack. 'I have all the treasures I need.'

Thorin stroked the fine crystal. Opening the lid, he found the battered Book of Mazarbul. 'What about this? It does not belong to the Glittering Caves. I know you always treasured it.'

'Yes, I did. I treasured it as a reminder of my cousin Balin but also as a reminder not to be too stubborn. Balin was warned against Moria by Dain and others. He chose to ignore them and paid the ultimate price. The diary is his only memorial. I always swore to myself that I would not fall to greed as Galadriel wished for me, and this book helped with that. I hope it will do the same for you,' Gimli explained.

Thorin smiled wryly. Most of the trouble between himself and his father had boiled down to one or the other (usually Thorin) being too pig-headed to listen. 'I wish I had been a better son, Adad.'

'I could not have wished for better, Thorin. We had our troubles, but so do all fathers and sons. I would not be leaving the Caves in your care otherwise!'

Thorin put the box back in the bag, rose and hugged Gimli tightly. 'I will make you proud, Adad, I promise.'

'You already have, Thorin, never doubt that.'

* * *

Two days later, Gimli rose early. He found Legolas in the dining hall, and they made a quick breakfast of bread and tea. Quietly they walked toward the main door. Gimli had hoped to depart before too many people were up and about, but it was not to be. As they entered the hall where Galadriel's Crystal was displayed, Gimli saw that it was packed with as many dwarves as it could hold and then some.

The group burst into thunderous cheers as their lord entered for the final time. Turning to Legolas, Gimli said, 'Why do I think that this is your fault?'

'Because it is,' the elf replied, 'mine and Thorin's. Everyone deserved a chance to say good-bye, old friend, and you deserve to hear them.'

He spent the next half hour or more exchanging head butts and back slaps, but finally all had been greeted and his head rang with good wishes and thumps. With one final hug for Thorin, Gimli roared, 'Farewell good people! Take good care of my son and his Caves!' He quickly turned away and crossed the threshold one last time without looking back. It wouldn't do for anyone to see the tear in his eye.

Outside, Legolas watched in astonishment as Gimli was assisted into the saddle of a small horse. He had expected to share his mount as they had all those years ago. 'You ride? Didn't you once say ' _I would sooner walk than sit on the back of any beast so great?'_

'Marca isn't that big, and I have lived in Rohan for nearly a hundred years. The horse boys decided after a few years that I could be trusted with a horse after all, and I got tired of walking. Of course I ride!' With that, he urged his horse into a trot and left the astonished Legolas to follow in his wake.

They rode in silence for a while and then Gimli said, 'So where to now, my friend? Do we head straight to the Grey Havens or shall we make a few visits along the way? Perhaps Rivendell.'

'No,' Legolas said, 'there is no one there now. I would prefer to remember it as it was.'

'Your father in the Greenwood?'

'No, as I said, I have made my goodbyes. Those who remain are now hidden from the world. I do know of one place I wouldn't mind seeing again,' he looked over at the dwarf with a wry grin.

'Oh no you don't!' Gimli exclaimed. 'I went to Fangorn once and that was enough. We can wave as we ride by.'

'I just thought I would ask in case you changed your mind. About the only thing left then is the Shire. Do we drop in on some hobbits?'

Gimli's face grew sad. 'There is no one there any longer that we know or who knows us. That is the trouble with having a longer life, Legolas. We have had to watch our friends pass on before us. How did you do this for centuries?'

'You get used to it,' Legolas replied. 'Well, actually, you don't, but it is the way it must be. I always try to cherish their memories. They say that by remembering, the person lives again.'

So they did just that. Instead of visiting places, they visited the memories of their friends to pass the time on the road.

* * *

After many days, they finally arrived dockside in the Grey Havens. A tall bearded elf bowed in greeting. 'I am Cirdan, and you are Legolas and Lord Gimli, I presume? At last you have come. Long have you fought the pull of the sea. You are the last.'

'I had to finish my work, but I am ready now, my lord,' Legolas said.

'And you Lord Gimli?' When Gimli bowed in acknowledgment, the elf continued. 'What of you?'

Puzzled Gimli answered, 'Me? I have come to say good-bye to an old friend.'

'It does not have to be. Word has come that an exception will be made for the last member of the Fellowship and a loyal elf-friend.'

Legoalas asked, 'He can join me?'

'If he wishes,' Cirdan said, 'he may. Lord Gimli what say you?'

Shocked, Gimli stammered, 'I must think about this for a moment.' While in the occasional daydream he had seen himself boarding a white ship for the West, when confronted with it as a reality, it was a lot to take in.

Cirdan said, 'You have until the sun is just above the water. Then the ship will follow her into the West.'

Gimli nodded solemnly. 'I will let you know.'

As the elf walked up the gangplank, Legolas exclaimed, 'What is there to think about? This is a chance for us to have another adventure together. You told Thorin not to look for your return. And who knows who you will meet? We may find that Frodo and Sam still live. Hobbits can have a long life and time passes more slowly in the Undying Lands.'

'Yes, I know all that, but it is still hard for me. While I may not have many years left, I always thought I would spend them in Middle-earth. To do this….' His words trailed off. He remembered yet another individual that he would like to see again. 'Leave me for a bit, Legolas.' He turned and walked slowly away from the ship.

* * *

Legolas waited as the sun climbed and then began to descend across the sky. At last, the stocky form of Gimli appeared trudging along the shore. When he stood again beside the elf he said, 'I will go.'

'I am glad to hear it, Gimli. Leaving you behind when I knew that you could come…well, it would have been very difficult,' Legolas replied.

Arching one eyebrow mischievously, Gimli said, 'You could always stay here with me.'

Startled, the elf had to check to make sure the dwarf was joking. 'Yes, and we could go hunting dragons together also! Now let us go. We sail within the hour.'

When all was ready, Legolas watched as Cirdan boarded and the gangplank was pulled up. 'My lord, you intend to join us? Is this truly the last ship to the West?'

Cirdan smiled, 'Yes, it is, Legolas. Did I not say that I had waited a long time for your arrival? There are few elves left in Middle-earth, and they, like your father, have chosen to stay.'

'But what if they change their minds? Is there no chance for them?' Legolas hated the thought that his father might someday decide on a different path only to find it impossible.

'If they truly wish to leave, there will be a way. But you know as well as I that it is unlikely,' Cirdan explained, 'and they will have to find a shepherd other than I.'

Legolas nodded and moved to the bow of the ship to watch it exit the harbor. Gimli sat silently on a bench beneath the mast. The sudden change in his life was still hard to digest. As the day turned to evening, he moved to the stern of the ship to watch as the last lights of Middle-earth faded into the distance.

Cirdan watched him for awhile, then approached and asked, 'Having regrets already, Lord Gimli? Trust me when I say once you see your destination, all doubt will fade.'

Startled from his thoughts, Gimli said, 'But will I really be welcome; a single dwarf among elves?'

'Of course you will be welcome! Any member of the Fellowship would be. For even though Sauron attempted to rule Middle-earth had he succeeded in regaining his power, eventually his shadow may have spread into the West. Besides, did I not say you were invited? Such an invitation ensures a sincere welcome.'

* * *

The next morning, feeling slightly better about his decision, Gimli joined Legolas in the bow and looked forward rather than back.


	3. Chapter 3

For the last two days, they had been accompanied by gulls and the passengers knew that the end of their voyage was near. Finally, Legolas' sharp elf eyes caught sight of something other than water. 'Look, Gimli, we are almost there.'

Strain as he might, Gimli could not see anything at first, but within the hour even his eyes could see a patch of green growing on the horizon. His nervousness returned, but he did his best to hide it. 'It won't be long now will it?'

They watched as the tiny strip of land grew slowly into a country of rolling green hills and forest. When at last the ship approached the dock, Gimli was surprised to see a large crowd waiting. 'Do they always greet the ships like this?' he asked Cirdan who stood beside him at the railing.

'Oh, I am sure there are always at least a few to greet any arrivals, but since this is supposed to be the last ship, I imagine there are more than usual.'

His excitement growing, Gimli eagerly scanned the crowd. He caught his breath as he saw what appeared to be a familiar figure. No one else had hair like that! 'Legolas, look over there. Do my eyes deceive me or is that the Lady Galadriel?'

Following the dwarf's finger, Legolas said, 'Yes, you are right, Gimli! It _is_ Galadriel!'

As they walked down the gangplank, the crowd below clapped and cheered the new arrivals. Their progress was slow as everyone wished to bow and offer greetings. All of Gimli's fears melted away when he saw the genuine smiles and heard the warm greetings offered not only to Legolas and Cirdan but also to himself.

At last they stood before Galadriel. Gimli bowed low and said, 'It has long been a dream to meet you again before I died, my lady.'

'You honor me, sir, by your loyalty. It was I who extended the invitation for you to join us. I am happy to see that you were able to accept it.'

'It was more than this humble dwarf could expect, my lady. However, it is yet another example of your generosity,' Gimli replied with yet another bow.

Galadriel smiled at his gallantry. 'And my gift, Lord Gimli? Whatever became of it?' she said referring to the three hairs she had given him so long ago in Lothlorien.

Gimli smiled at the memory. 'Two remain behind in the Aglarond, my lady, just as I promised; encased in the finest crystal I could find.'

'And the third?'

The dwarf laid a hand over his heart. 'Here, my lady. It lies here. I have kept it with me since the day you bestowed it upon me.'

'If ever anyone disparages the nobility of dwarves, Lord Gimli, I have but to tell them of your actions to prove them wrong,' Galadriel proclaimed.

'Thank you, my lady. I am honored by you once more.'

More elves pressed in to say hello to Legolas and bow to Gimli. Before he got distracted, Gimli asked, 'My lady, I hesitate with my next question for I fear the answer, but by any chance are Sam or Frodo still alive?'

Galdriel smiled and said, 'Do not fear the answer, Lord Gimli. Both Sam and Frodo live not far from here. They are older and a little frailer than before so they decided not to join in today's festivities. However, they eagerly await a visit from two friends as soon as you get a chance!'

Gimli and Legolas, excited by this unexpected news, turned back to the throng of welcoming elves.

* * *

After meeting what seemed like a thousand elves, Galadriel introduced them to Glorien who would be their guide. 'Enjoy yourselves and don't hesitate to ask for anything you need,' she said as they departed.

Glorien led the pair away from the pier. After only a short distance, they entered a forest of trees taller and mightier than any in Middle-earth, even those of Fangorn. The branches closed in over their heads cutting off most of the sunlight. Gimli noticed flets and ramps much like those in Lothlorien.

'Does everyone here live in trees?' he asked warily.

'Oh no,' Glorien replied. 'Some also live in houses such as those in Rivendell or the halls of the Greenwood. And of course your friends insisted on holes in the ground,' she said with a smile. 'You may live however and wherever you wish.'

Even as she said this, they halted at the base of an enormous tree. 'Here you will stay the night. Tomorrow you can visit your friends.'

Gimli entered a pleasant room with furnishings much like Lorien. He dropped his pack and immediately took a seat in a comfortable chair.

Glorien said, 'There is a celebratory feast tonight, and I can give you a tour if you wish.'

Gimli realized that he was more tired than he had thought. It was still only late afternoon but he was ready to quit for the day. 'I think I will sit for awhile if you don't mind. Legolas, why don't you go and then you can tell me all about it later?'

Legolas smiled and teased his friend, 'Alright, Grandpa. I will see you later. Have a nice nap!'

Too tired to throw something at the rude elf, Gimli settled instead for a rather crude gesture. 'Begone, elf, begone.'

* * *

In the dim light of a new day, Gimli realized that he had slept all the way to the next morning. He vaguely recalled finding a comfortable bed and falling into it. Now his stomach growled and he went in search of food. Fortunately, some kind person had left a generous tray of food on a table in the front room.

He was just finishing his breakfast when Legolas appeared. 'Good morning, Sleepy Head!' the elf cried. 'I see you finally managed to get out of bed. We were beginning to wonder if we would have to drag you out.'

Once again, Gimli had the desire to throw something. He hated how elves always seemed so perky and, well, so young. 'I suppose you have been up all night?' he asked grumpily.

'For the most part. There were so many people to meet. Don't be grouchy, Gimli. In a few hours we will see Frodo and Sam!'

Reminded of this happy event, Gimli's mood brightened. 'Are they coming here?'

'No, Glorien will show us the way as soon as you are finished.'

Gimli pushed his plate away and stood. 'I'm done, let's go!

Glorien was waiting outside the door and she led them through the forest. Gimli was glad they had a guide. Although the road was wide, there were many turnoffs that added confusion to the route. Once they were clear of the trees, Glorien pointed further down the wide paved road that wound up into the rolling hills. 'Continue on the main road; you can't get lost. In a few leagues you will see a sign for _The Hill._ Follow the path and at the end you will find your friends.'

Legolas and Gimli bowed their thanks for her assistance and did as directed. After an hour or so, they found the turn off. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Coming up over a gentle rise, they saw a landscape reminiscent of the Shire. The path wound its way through lovely beds of flowers and graceful trees and climbed halfway up yet another hill where it ended at a familiar round door.

Before they reached the door, they noticed a pair of hobbits lounging on a bench near the base of the hill. Frodo and Sam stood as the pair approached. 'At last! We have been waiting forever for your arrival!' Sam exclaimed. After exchanging greetings all around, the four settled again on two comfortable benches.

Legolas noted that while both hobbits were quite elderly, Sam appeared to be the elder now even though Frodo was really several years older. It was most likely due to Frodo having arrived in the Undying Lands at a younger age. He was also pleased to see that the haunted look was gone from the Ring-bearer's eyes.

'If you wanted to see us sooner, you should have met our ship,' Gimli said when seated.

'We didn't want to have to face a crowd of towering elves,' Frodo explained. 'As the only hobbits here, they have a tendency to be a little too attentive.'

'And besides,' Sam added, 'we wanted to show off our home. It is the only hobbit-hole this side of Middle-earth. We had a terrible time convincing the elves that it was the ideal place for us.'

After chatting about housing and elves for a bit, Gimli asked cautiously, 'What about Bilbo, Frodo? We know he has passed, but…' He let the question trail off.

Frodo smiled gently. 'Ah, Bilbo. He made the crossing like a champion and within a short time of landing, he rallied quite nicely. He lived for several more years. It is very hard to measure time here. It was long enough to start a history of the Elves and Morgoth. Rest assured, he never had any regrets and was quite content with the time he was given.'

'That does my heart good to know,' Legolas said as Gimli nodded. 'I often wondered if he would even survive the journey.'

'He did that and more,' Sam replied. 'He helped us design the new Bag End and the surrounding gardens. Part of him will live on here forever.' He reached into his pocket and withdrew a small bag and a pipe.

Gimli watched in astonishment as the hobbit contentedly filled the pipe with aromatic pipe-weed and lit it. 'You have pipe-weed here? I didn't think elves ever smoked.'

'They don't,' said Sam, 'but Gandalf does and he saw to it that some seed made its way over the water. You can see our patch growing down yonder.' He motioned toward the far end of garden at the base of the hill. 'Not as good as Longbottom Leaf, mind you, but it will do.' He took in a deep breath and blew out a rather nice smoke ring.

'Gandalf! Do you see him often?' Legolas asked.

'Oh, occasionally he stops by. Not as often as we would like, but when the harvest is due in, he is certain to make an appearance,' Frodo said. 'You won't recognize old Gandalf or Olorin to use his true name.'

'Olorin? Who is Olorin?' Gimli asked puzzled.

'Olorin is Gandalf's real name,' Sam chuckled. 'All those years we thought he was 'just a wizard' and it turns out he was a right powerful Maia! Could have whipped Sauron with one hand tied behind his back if he hadn't followed the rules. The beard is gone but you will recognize him by his eyes and his laugh.'

'Come, let us go and get lunch,' Frodo invited. They all trooped up the hill and entered the green door.

'Why, it truly is just like Bag End,' Gimli said, 'only the ceilings are higher!'

'We knew that all our visitors would be taller than ourselves, so we made everything just a bit larger than before. The elves still have to duck a little, but they no longer have to crouch,' Frodo explained.

'Very thoughtful of you,' Legolas laughed. 'You get a lot of visitors then?'

'Not so many anymore,' Sam complained. 'Once the novelty wore off, the company slowed to a trickle. Of course, Gandalf still drops by and a few of the Rivendell elves, but not as often as we would like. That is why we have so looked forward to your arrival!'

They spent the rest of the afternoon in happy recollections of times past. As the day waned, Legolas at last stood. 'This has been very pleasant, but Gimli and I should go if we are to make our trip in daylight. I promise I shall come again!'

'And I too,' Gimli added. He disliked the thought of the long hike back.

'You could always stay awhile,' Frodo invited. 'We have plenty of room.'

Before Gimli had a chance to accept, Legolas said, 'No, no, I have several events that I have promised to attend over the next few days. We really must go.'

'What about you, Gimli? Are you going to the same things?' Frodo asked.

'No, no, I have not met anyone as yet nor been invited to anything. But then again, I spent a good part of yesterday sleeping!'

'Then you should stay with us for awhile!' Sam crowed excitedly. 'We can show you around here and maybe even head over to some of the other enclaves. If we go slowly, it won't be too tiring.'

'But I have no extra clothing or necessities,' Gimli hesitated.

'We have plenty of everything except for the clothes,' Frodo stated.

'And I can have your things sent out, my friend,' Legolas promised. He could sense the old dwarf's desire to stay in familiar surroundings. 'I may even manage to bring them out myself!'

Not needing any more encouragement, Gimli took a seat in the chair he had only recently vacated and sighed. 'In that case, it looks like you have a guest!'

* * *

Gimli waited in vain for his clothes. First one day passed and then another. 'Legolas must have lost track of time,' he excused his friend. 'I suspect it is easy to do. That forest was so dense that the lanterns were lit even during the day. And since elves don't really need much sleep, I imagine he is busy getting to know everyone.' He had also noticed the timelessness of this place. There was a magical quality to the very air that lent itself to forgetfulness. Not always a bad thing.

However, by the fourth day, he really wanted a change of clothes. 'It isn't like I haven't spent weeks without clean clothes before, but I have plenty available! If Legolas does not come today, I will go and pick them up myself.'

In the end, it wasn't necessary because late in the afternoon, a guilty Legolas appeared over the crest of the distant hill mounted on a horse and leading three laden ponies. 'Please forgive me,' he cried as he saw Gimli. 'I truly meant to send your things out but one thing led to another…' his voice trailed off.

The hobbits were busy examining the ponies' burdens. 'There is enough food here for an army!'

'The Lady Galadriel sent extra once she learned that you had taken on a guest,' the elf explained. 'And I thought I would atone for my error by escorting you three around to the other enclaves. I have a route all mapped out. The ponies will help Frodo and Sam from getting too tired.' He diplomatically did not infer that Gimli might appreciate one also.

* * *

'That was most kind of you, Legolas. It was good to see Lord Elrond once again,' Frodo told the elf. They had returned from the promised tour in good if tired spirits.

Sam added, 'I can now also admit that I am much too old for such antics! My joints ache. As soon as I can manage it, I am taking a very hot bath. No more journeying for me.'

'And you Gimli? Did you enjoy it? Have you decided where you would like to make your home?' Legolas asked.

'It was good to see a bit of the country and yes, I enjoyed it. And yes, I know where I will call home, if Frodo and Sam don't mind.'

The hobbits listened hopefully as he continued. 'If it is alright with you two, I would like to build a home in one of the nearby hills. It isn't stone, but it is close enough. I really can't see myself living amongst elves, no matter how kind. They are even more lofty here than in Middle-earth. No offense, my friend,' he said with a nod to Legolas.

'None taken, Gimli. I see your point. I think you have made a good choice.'

'There is no way we will allow you to build nearby,' Frodo surprised Gimli with his answer.

'I thought you might like a little company,' a puzzled Gimli asked. 'You sounded a bit sad about the lack of visitors.'

'And we are,' Sam added. 'And that is why Frodo and I want you to stay with us permanently unless you really want your own hole.' His eyes were bright with hope as he waited for the answer.

'Well, I don't want to impose. A visit is one thing, but are you certain you want me always? You know what they say about guests and fish. Both get old after a few days.' Gimli laughed.

'You are not a guest, Gimli. You are a dear friend and a member of our Fellowship. And besides, you are right. We are a bit lonely. We do this as much for ourselves as for you. Please come and live with us!' Frodo exclaimed.

'Very well, I shall!' Gimli answered. He had not really wanted a hole of his own, but he felt that it was necessary to be invited to join the hobbits rather than make them feel obligated to allow him to stay.

After dinner, they settled down before the fire. Frodo appeared with a manuscript in his hands. 'As long as you are here, Legolas, I wonder if you will listen to some of this. Bilbo started it long ago, but he left it unfinished. I think I may have finally made sense of his notes.'

'What is it?' the elf asked curiously.

'The story of the Elves in exile and the Enemy. It has taken me forever to sort out all the characters. Everyone seemed to have several names and all the places did too! It was all very confusing at first.'

Legolas leaned back on some pillows on the floor, Sam curled up in rocking chair and Gimli nestled back into the sofa. 'Let's hear what you have.'

'I will skip the first part. It is a retelling of the War of the Rings and I am fairly certain we are all up on that!' Groans of remembrance emanated from his listeners. 'I call it ' _The Silmarillion'._ In a pleasant hobbit voice, he began to read: _In the beginning Eru, the One, who in the Elvish tongue is named Iluvatar, made the Ainur of his thought; and they made a great Music before him.'_

The words flowed over Gimli. Taking a long pull on his pipe, he sighed, content to be in front of a warm fire, in a new home, with old friends.

The End


End file.
